Dueling Guitartists
by mamadoom823
Summary: UruhaXAoi Warnings:Rape, yaoi, language I do not own Uruha or Aoi or anyone in the Gazette *they would be afraid of me* Ever wondered what would happen if Uruha was the seme? My sick mind went there and this is what it came back with.
1. Chapter 1

Dueling Guitarists UruhaXAoi Part 1

A drunk Uruha could be funny.  
A horny Uruha trying to pick up women was always good for a laugh.  
A drunk and horny Uruha was damned hysterical.  
A drunken, horny Uruha stalking Aoi while calling 'Here kitty, kitty' was not amusing in the least bit. Aoi had gotten a call from the bar, again, asking him to please come and pick up the other guitarist. Everything had gone to hell as he had half dragged the taller man to his car. Uruah had stumbled sending them into a nearby wall. Aoi became pinned between the wall and his drunken friend, who rubbed himself against Aoi's ass.  
Aoi let out a surprised yelp and tried to push away from the wall to free himself. Uruha laughed, pushing him back into the wall, continuing to rub himself against the raven haired guitarist and bit his neck. After trying to free himself failed for the third time Aoi managed to turn himself around, planning to push the other guitarist away. Bad idea.  
As he brought his hands up to push the other away they had been grabbed and pinned above his head. When he had tried to tell the taller man enough was enough Uruha had kissed him. None to gently either. His mouth crushed down on the raven's parted lips and his tongue swept in. Said tongue swept around Aoi's mouth, exploring everywhere and leaving behind the bitter taste of sake. Uruha changed his grip, holding both of the raven's hands in one of his, allowing the other to travel downwards. It stopped at the raven's waist long enough to undo the buckle of his belt and the button and zipper of his jeans. Then he pushed his hand in and caressed Aoi's hardening cock through his boxers. Aoi panicked at this point and arched off the wall while biting at the invading tongue still kissing him. He broke free and ran down the nearby alley that lead to the back of the bar. What the hell had gotten into the lead guitarist tonight, he wondered. He came to the end of the alley and risked a glance over his shoulder. Not seeing Uruha he leaned against the wall trying to catch his breathe. Again, bad idea.  
Uruha had figured that the other would head around the bar from the back so instead of following he had gone around the other way. Seeing the dark haired guitarist with his ass pressed against the wall as he bent over was just too tempting. Walking as quietly as possible towards the other he undid his own pants and freed his swollen cock. He stepped in front of the rythm guitarist and grinned.  
Aoi opened his eyes as he heard footsteps stop directly in front of him. How had he not heard anything before that? He looked at the boots and then his eyes moved upwards in dread. They stopped just below the waist as he saw Uruha's dick in his hand. He barely had time to say 'Oh shit' before the other man grabbed a handful of his hair and shoved his cock into Aoi's open mouth. The taller man groaned as he thrust himself in the raven's mouth again and again. He felt the other mans hands grasping tightly onto his thighs as he quickened his pace. Whatever the raven was attempting say around the cock in his mouth was lost but the vibrations it caused was driving Uruha closer to his limit. He fisted both hands into the dark hair tightly as he screamed out his release. His grip relaxed as he shuddered from the strength of his orgasm. That was all it took for Aoi to break free and make a run for it again. He ran towards the rows of cars in the parking lot across the street and crouched down behind one. He didn't move and tried to not even brethe when he heard Uruha coming closer. "Here kitty, kitty,' Uruha called as he began walking among the rows. He knew Aoi had to be here somewhere. "Here kitty. Come on out kitty, kitty."  
He was getting closer so Aoi crawled as quietly as he could away from the direction he thought the voice came from. The problem being that with all the vehicles around him he wasn't entirely sure he was going the right way. Every few cars he would look underneath and look for any sign of movement. Except in the darkness he really couldn't see very well. He weighed his chances of running to his car parked in front of the bar. Probably not very good, but this ducking and hiding wasn't really getting him anywhere.  
Before moving to the next row he quickly peered under the car he was hiding behind. What was that sound? He looked over his shoulder and there was Uruha, grinning like a fool as he reached for him. Crap! Aoi scrambled away and tried to get his feet under him before the other guitarist was on him. And ran right into the back of a car parked at the wrong angle. Uruha was on him before he could even catch his breathe. Uruha bent over the raven, pressing him face first against the trunk of the car. With one hand he reached around the struggling rhythm guitarist and delved into his still open pants. He stroked the others cock roughly as he rubbed his own against the raven's ass. His other hand held the elder pinned in place as he pulled down on his pants and boxers. He freed his own cock as well before spitting in his hand. The saliva quickly covered his shaft and he rubbed some into the others entrance.  
Aoi tried to reason with the younger man and switched to begging as he felt the head pushing into him. It didn't have any effect however and he ended up gasping in pain as the other man thrust into him with one push. Uruha didn't waste any time as he started slamming in and out of the raven haired man under him. He pulled the other back enough to grasp his cock and stroked it in time to his thrusts. He sped up his movements and leaned over the elder man. "Come for me kitty," he whispered harshly into the ravens ear. His hips jerked spasmodically until he felt the muscles around his cock gripping tightly. When the cock he was stroking erupted and the other groaned raggedly Uruha climaxed inside the raven for a second time. He collapsed onto the others back and lay there breathing unevenly as he recovered from the intensity of his orgasm. When he could think again he pulled out and fixed his pants. Seeing that the raven was still shaking slightly he bent and pulled up the others boxers and jeans for him. He leaned against the trunk of the car next to the dark haired man, resting his head on his arms. And promptly fell asleep. Aoi heard a quiet snore come from the lead guitarist and lifted his head to stare at him in amazement. Fucking drunk ass mother fucker raped him in a parking lot and then fucking fell the fuck asleep! He stood up carefully and finished pulling his boxers and jeans on. He kicked the other man in the shin before making his way shakily through the parking lot and towards his car.  
He drove home even though he wanted nothing more than to fall into his bed and weep he made himself soak in a hot bath first. As he settled himself into the steaming water awkwardly he tried to fight the urge to cry. As the steam in the room ran down his face it mixed with tears that come pouring out of him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dueling Guitarists UruhaXAoi

Uruha woke up hung over in the parking lot across the street from the bar. Damn, he thought as he sat up and rubbed his aching head. Had he tried walking home or something? He pulled his phone out and called Reita for a ride. "Whatever it is, it's too fucking early," the bassist said before hanging up on him.  
"Fuck you too. Alright, Aoi then," he said to himself as he called the bands other guitarist. "What the fuck do you want?" Aoi answered extremely pissed off.  
"Uh, I kinda passed out after leaving the bar last night. Any chance I could get a lift home?" he asked confused by the hostility.  
"What?" he asked still pissed.  
"Nevermind man. I'll try Ruki," he said as he hung up on Aoi's sputtering. "Everybody's pissy this morning and I'm the hungover one," "Moshi moshi," Ruki answered.  
"Finally, a normal response."  
"Hnn? What's up Uruha?"  
"Look, I woke up in the parking lot across from the bar and was kind of hoping to get a ride home."  
"How wasted were you last night?" he laughed.  
"Wasted enough that I don't remember anything."  
"Damn Uru. You gotta cut back."  
"Yeah, yeah. Look can I get a ride or should I try finding a cab?"  
"Oh, I see. I'm the last resort after everybody else turned you down huh?"  
"Well it's just that you don't live as close as the others. It's easier for them to pick me up."  
"Sure. Yeah, I'll come and get you. I had stuff to do that way anyhow."  
"Thanks."  
Uruha waited at the edge of the parking lot for Ruki to show up trying to keep the rising sun out of his eyes. Maybe he did need to cut back on the drinking for a while. If he was going to pass out in public places like this it might be a good idea. Or he could just drink at home where he wouldn't have to worry about that.  
Ruki dropped him off at his place and Uruha headed straight for the bathroom. He brushed the sour taste of too much sake out of his mouth and started the shower. He stripped down getting ready to climb into the steaming water and froze. What, or more precisely who, had he done last night? Fuck, he thought. The parking lot had been right on the road but where he had woken up was mostly out of sight. He really hoped it didn't turn out to be some rabid fangirl. Or worse, a fanboy. He shuddered at the thought. Not that he had anything against guys like that. Now that Reita and Kai were, don't think about that, he ordered himself. Even though it had been almost three months he still wasn't quite used to that idea. A quick check through his pocket and then his phone showed that he didn't have any unknown numbers. Maybe he'd just managed to get lucky last night. He'd worry about it if somebody came forward but for now he was going to shower and forget about it. Although technically he already had forgotten about it. Whatever.  
He took a long, soothing shower and the worst of his headache was gone by the time he finished. Afterwards he went upstairs and got dressed before checking his calender. They had a photo shoot coming up ah, tomorrow. Good. That meant he had all day to do whatever he wanted. Time to get his game on.

Reita and Kai were the last ones to arrive for the photo shoot, not that anybody was surprised. Neither of them being a morning person they hardly made it to anything on time. Now though they showed up later than ever usually with Reita's face completely red and Kai's pretty smug. Then the make up crew usually had a field day trying to cover the love bites they left on each other. For whatever reason Aoi was still in a pissy mood with Uruha but he didn't seem to have an attitude with anybody else. What the hell was up with that? Every time Uruha got within a few feet of him he acted like a cornered cat, hissing and spitting and claws at the ready. He was starting to wonder if he and Ruki were the sane ones in the group and that wasn't the most comforting thought. The shoot dragged on most of the day and everybody was glad when it was finally over. Kai suggested they all come over for dinner but after a meaningful look from Reita changed it to tomorrow night. They left right after that and Uruha definately saw some ass grabbing. He turned to the other two band members and asked if they wanted to grab some dinner and then get their asses kicked playing video games. Ruki said he was busy with some new song he was working on but some other time. Aoi just glared at him and stomped off without a word. Now Uruha was confused and a little pissed off himself. In the end he just grabbed something to eat on the go and had some sake with it when he got home. He could understand Reita hanging up on him the other day. His friend hated being woken up even if it was an emergency. There wasn't anything he could think of that had happened lately between him and Aoi that would cause this bullshit attitude. He decided to call Aoi and see what the hell the problem was.  
The bastard didn't even answer his calls. Or respond to his texts. The only thing left to do was go to his place and talk to him face to face. Or punch him in the face if it came to that. Uruha grabbed his keys and walked to the door to put on his shoes. When it took him three tries to get them on he called a cab realizing he was drunk. When he got to Aoi's he pounded on the door until the raven answered him. He shoved his booted foot in the way when the older guitarist tried to shut it in his face. He pushed his way in and stood glowering at the other man. "What the hell is your problem, Aoi?" he demanded.  
"Go home you fucking drunk."  
"Not until you tell me why you're acting like a dick."  
"I'm acting like a dick? Oh go fuck yourself you son of a bitch!"  
"What the fuck?" he asked as he moved to stand in front of the other. "Get. Out. Of. My. Face."  
"Make me," he said as he grabbed the dark hair and brought their lips together. He backed Aoi into the nearest wall as he deepened the kiss and pushed a knee between the raven legs. Aoi's hands came up between them and he tried to push the drunk away only to end up with his hands pinned above his head. Again. Fuck, he thought. His ass was still sore from the abuse it had taken the other night.  
Uruha groaned as he rubbed his knee against the raven's growing erection. He grunted when he heard the mewling sounds the other was now making. He freed one of his hands and brought it to the buttons on the others shirt. As he popped each one free he ran his fingers over the soft skin behind it. When the shirt hung open he brushed it aside and caressed the smooth chest and quivering stomach. When he brought his fingers up to play with the flat nipples the other purred loudly. He stroked one nipple back and forth with his thumb as moved his mouth down to lick the other. The ravens hips bucked against his knee as he sucked and pinched lightly. Uruha kissed a trail back up to the others mouth as his hand moved down. Nimble fingers had the ravens pants undone in no time and he cradled the hard cock in the palm of his hand. With the heel of his hand he rubbed the head as his fingers danced around the base. He heard more mewling coming from the other man. He stopped rubbing with his knee and pushed down the elders pants and boxers. He opened his pants and pulled out his cock before grabbing the dark haired guitarists legs and wraping them around his waist. Without warning or preparation he thrust brutally into the ravens ass, making scream around the kiss. Uruha rocked up into the other repeatedly regardless of the screams and tears now running down his face. As he felt the pleasure building in his stomach he broke the punishing kiss and bit the elders neck and shoulder, drawing blood as he came. He pulled out and let the raven slide down until he was pooled on the ground at his feet. He tucked his blood stained cock back into his pants. Aoi didn't have the strength or the will to move himself off the floor. He felt he had been ripped in two and he burned everywhere. When he saw a hand held down to help him up he couldn't even force himself to accept it. Then he heard the taller man laugh he tried to scream but his throat was as raw as his ass.  
"Come on kitty. Up you go," Uruha said as he roughly grabbed the raven and hauled him to his feet. "Fuck you," he ground out, his voice barely audible. He gathered what little energy he could muster and brought his his up to the others crotch. He knew it was a cheap shot but seeing the younger man crumple to his knees was worth it. He leaned on the wall and made his way towards his bedroom. When he heard movement behind him he somehow managed to run the last few yards. Once in his room he slammed and locked the door behind him. He collapsed against the door and slowly lowered his abused body to the floor. He lay on his side and curled into himself as much as he could. The sound of banging against the door at his back caused him to flinch, which sent more pain spiraling through him until he blacked out.  
Some time the next morning he woke up and crawled into his bed at last. The pain was still so intense that he kept drifting in and out of consciousness most of the day. When he was awake it was all he could do to not scream in agony as his sobbing wracked his aching body. At some point he remembered that everyone was supposed to get together at Kai and Reita's for dinner that night. He was going to have to call and let them know he couldn't make it. If he could ever move to get his phone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dueling Guitarists UruhaXAoi Part 3

"Yes. Right there. Nnn."  
Moans and ragged breathing filled the room. "Harder. Ahhh. Y-yesssss. Ohhh. Now Kai."  
Reita threw his head back as the dark haired drummer gave him exactly what he asked for. As the blonde came his muscles clenched around Kai's cock causing him to reach his orgasm. Spent, he collapsed onto the other until he was able to see straight again. He pulled out slowly, enjoying the way the blonde shivered under him and rolled onto his back. Reita flung one arm up over his face and the other blindly reached out towards the drummer.  
Kai laughed, knowing that the arm wasn't searching for him but the pack of cigarettes on the night stand. He took the pack and lit one for each of them, carefully placing one in the still seeking hand. The blonde grunted his thanks as he brought the smoke to his lips and inhaled deeply. When he finished smoking he finally lifted the arm covering his eyes to crush out the butt. He stretched gingerly, testing to see how sore he was, before moving up to recline against the pillows. "Okay, spill it," he said as he looked pointedly at Kai.  
"Nani?" Kai asked with a confused laugh.  
"I know that something is going on between Uruha and Aoi. I'm betting you either knew what it is or at least have a pretty good idea."  
"Oh that. Well, neither of them has come out and said anything to me yet. I'm guessing they have a little something going on though."  
"What kind of something though?"  
"Didn't you notice that Aoi was walking a little funny yesterday?"  
"Yeah. What of it?"  
"It wasn't that long ago that you used to walk around like that you know."  
"Eh? You think that Uru and Aoi are, uh, together like that?"  
"Hai. Although it seems like something isn't going right between them. It looked like Aoi was ignoring Uruha as much as he could at the shoot."  
"I guess we'll see if they've worked it out in a little while. Shouldn't you be making dinner though? You did invite everyone over tonight."  
"I know, I know. I'll grab a quick shower and get started," he said. As he moved to leave the bed his phone rang. "Moshi moshi."

"Hey Aoi. What's the matter?"

"Oh that's too bad. If you want I can make a plate up and bring it to you later."

"Aoi, shh. Aoi, calm down. That's it, I'm coming over right now."

"No. I'll be there soon. No. No. I'm coming over whether you like it or not. Alright, just try to relax until I get there." He hung up and turned to Reita, who was eyeing him curiously. "Get dressed babe. There's something wrong with Aoi and we need to go check on him."  
"Do you think it has anything to do with whatever's between him and Uruha?"  
"I hope not. Aoi sounded like he was in really bad shape and if Uruha's behind it I might have to kick his ass."  
The couple arrived at Aoi's and Kai didn't even bother knocking. He took out his key ring and used the spare he had for each member of the band. As they entered they noticed that none of the lights were on even though evening was approaching. Kai reached out and flipped the switch for the entryway and stared in horror. There was dried blood on the wall leading into the living room and pooled on the floor below it. He raced towards the guitarists bedroom, calling his name. What the hell had happened here? He tried the bedroom door but it was locked. "Aoi? Are you alright?" he waited a few seconds but got no response. "Aoi? Answer me or I'm breaking this door down."  
They heard a muffled scream and that was all Kai needed to act on. He took a step back and kicked as hard as he could sending it flying in and banging against the wall. Aoi was laying awkwardly on his stomach above the blankets of the bed. One look was all that was needed to see exactly where the blood in the other room had come from. Both men rushed to the bed to soothe the injured raven. Reita climbed onto the bed as gently as he could and brushed the hair out of the dark haired guitarists face. Kai knelt on the other side of the bed so he could look at Aoi's face. He could see the bloody and bruised bite mark on the ravens neck and the puffy, red, tear stained eyes. His gaze flickered to his lovers face and he saw the distress mirroring his own in them. "Aoi?" he asked softly. "What happened?"  
The guitarist shook his head mutely.  
"Did Uruha do this to you?"  
The look of surprise followed by fear confirmed it. "You leave this to me. I'll go have a little chat with him," he said menacingly as he opened and closed his fists.  
"Kai?" Reita called.  
"Yeah babe?"  
"Don't kill him. I'd miss you if you ended up in jail."  
"For you then. I'll just make him wish he were dead," he said as he dropped a kiss on the blondes head. "Take care of Aoi while I'm gone."  
"I will."  
When he heard the front door slam a minute later he stretched out next to the older man and held him close as he sobbed. After the raven had cried himself out went into the bathroom and ran a hot bath. He couldn't even imagine the agony the other man was in after being treated that harshly. Regardless of the rocky start they had been through, Kai had never done that to him.  
Once the bath was ready he returned to the room and helped the battered guitarist across the hall and eased him into the streaming water. He sat on the side of the tub and waited while the raven let the water offer what relief it could. "If you want to talk about I'm here," Reita said after a while.  
Aoi opened one eye and peered up at the bassist before shaking his head. This wasn't something that the blonde would understand. His relationship with Kai seemed like a good one. He didn't think that the other would be able to understand what something like this did to a person. "That's fine. If you change your mind later that's an open offer," Reita said as he absentmindedly rubbed the scar on his left wrist. "You know, you've never said exactly how you got those scars," Aoi said quietly.  
"Yeah. It's not exactly the kind of thing you share," he gave his standard answer. After thinking for a moment he changed his mind. "Kai gave me these."  
"Kai?" "Yeah. When we first got together. The first few days he was pretty much an ass. Then one night he lost his temper and he had this paddle," Reita said as he lifted the back of his shirt. There were very fine lines crisscrossing his back. "There's more of those on my legs, too. Then there was this, uh, leather strap thing. It had these cuffs that went on the arms and here," he said as he lifted a leg and rolled down his sock, showing a similar scar on his ankle. "If he did that, then why in the hell did you stay with him?" Aoi asked incredulously.  
"There isn't really an easy explanation for that. Part of me was afraid that if I left he'd do something even worse next time. That was only a small part though. After this happened and he saw what exactly he had done he changed. I was kind of out of it when he came back in and cleaned me up afterwards. I'm not even sure if he knows this but Kai was crying when he bandaged me."  
The two men sat quietly for a while after that, each lost in his own thoughts. The water had started to cool by then so Reita helped the other man out of the bath and back to bed. He pulled the covers down and then tucked them in around the raven. Pleased, he noted that Aoi hadn't leaned on him quite so much as before the bath.  
He went to the kitchen and made toast and tea for the guitarist. It was one of the few things he could manage without burning anything. When the elder tried to refuse the light fare, Reita pouted and told him that if he didn't eat anything Kai would think the blonde hadn't cared for him properly. With a sigh the guitarist the raven picked at the toast at least finishing the tea. "This wasn't the first time," Aoi said when Reita brought him a second cup of tea.  
"When did it start?"  
"The other day. He was out drinking and the bartender called me to come pick him up. I've done it so many times before that I didn't think anything of it. Once I got him out of the bar he just started acting funny, you know?"  
Aoi went on to describe, briefly what had happened that night. With only a little prompting on the bassists part he talked about the events of last night. He almost made it through without breaking down again. Almost. Reita sat closer to him and ran his hand over the ravens back as he finished talking and then cried himself to sleep. He crept out of the bed and Kai, he needed to know about the other night.  
"Kinda busy right now Rei-kun," Kai answered.  
"I know. There's more though."  
"More what?"  
"Remember when Uruha called early the other morning?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Well Aoi just told me that he was raped that night too. In the parking lot across from the bar. By Uruha."  
"Fucking bastard!" Rieta heard a sickening thud followed by Uruha groaning. "Are you sure I can't kill him now?"  
"Not yet. I'd ask Aoi but he's resting right now."  
"Fine." Another punch connected followed by muffled curses. "Is that it?"  
"That's it."  
"All right. I'll see you in a little bit baby. Oh and can you call Ruki," smash, "and tell him we're going to have to reschedule dinner?" thunk.  
"Sure thing." 


	4. Chapter 4

Dueling Guitarists UruhaXAoi Part 4

Two days later Aoi was trying to convince Kai that he would be fine on his own. Kai and Reita hadn't left his side since they had burst into his bedroom the other day. Well other than when Kai had talked to Uruha, gotten some groceries and gotten him a new door. They had gone so far as to sleep on either side of him at night. Good thing he had a large bed. As much as he apprieciated everything they had done, he really needed some time alone now. In the end it was Reita who persuaded the drummer it was time to go home. Aoi was pretty sure he didn't want to know what the blonde had whispered in his lovers ear. Kai's eyes had gone dark as he said they'd leave after breakfast was cleaned up. The bassist had winked at Aoi with a smirk on his face. As the couple was preparing to leave there was a hesitant knock at the door. Kai looked out the newly installed peep hole and growled when he saw Uruha. He waved the other two men away before opening the door. He crossed his arms as he filled the entrance blocking the taller man.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here," Kai snarled.  
"Kai, uh, I just wanted to talk to Aoi. Apologize to him and see how he's doing, you know?" Uruha answered without quite meeting the band leaders eyes. Kai looked over his shoulder to Aoi for approval before stepping aside to allow the other guitarist in. He grinned when he saw how stiffly the taller man was moving. He took Reita into the kitchen with him and poured another cup of coffee. Looked like they'd be staying a little longer after all. "Keep your damned hands to yourself," he warned Uruha.  
As the two guitarists sat at the table Uruha placed something brown and fluffy in front of the surprised raven. He had been hiding it behind his back since Kai had opened the door. Seeing the look on Aoi's face made him wonder if maybe he should have just passed on buying him anything as an apology.  
"Are you kidding me? A stuffed cat?"  
"Sorry. I thought that flowers or chocolate were a little girly."  
"But a cat?"  
"It reminded me of you."  
"Seriously? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Aoi asked defensively.  
"See, just like that. You get angry and you're all bristly like a cat ready to strike. You have this fluid kind of walk like a cat too. Like all eyes are on you and you know it. You bask in the fans adoration like a cat in a sunbeam, just lapping it up. I've even heard you purr a few times."  
"I do not purr," he said indignantly.  
"Sure you do," he reached out a hand towards the dark haired guitarist but stopped when he heard Kai growl from the kitchen. Whoops.  
"Whatever," Aoi dismissed. "Look, I wanted to apologize to you. I really am sorry about what I did to you. I don't know what I was thinking. I can't even remember doing those things. I won't ask you to forgive me. I just hope that we can find a way to work through this. I don't want to be the reason that the Gazette ends. Just think about it alright?"  
"Fine. If that's all..."  
"Yeah. I really can't tell you how sorry I am. Thank you for at least hearing me out." He absently reached out again to brush his hand over the ravens cheek. His hand was pulled away as Kai snarled and dragged him to his feet. The drummer twisted his arm behind his back and led him to the door. Reita gave him a small smile of apology as he opened the door for Kai and Uruha was shoved out.  
Shortly after that Kai and Reita finally left and the raven sat at the table in his quiet apartment looking at the damned plushie in front of him. So when Uruha had called him kitty it hadn't been an insult? He looked at the cat's face and noticed that it was kind of cute. Did that mean that Uru thought he was cute? He picked the toy up and carried it to the couch with him. The fur was surprisingly soft and the cat itself was stuffed just right for squeezing. He found himself hugging the stupid thing to him as he watched whatever movie was playing on the television. Did he really just purr?  
Over the next week Aoi thought about what had happened and debated whether or not he'd be able to face seeing Uruha regularly. He didn't want this to be the end of the Gazette. He really loved what they were doing and as a whole the band was his life. When Kai called to see if he was up for the band dinner that they had postponed he agreed. This would be a test for Uruha and him he decided. If they could make it through dinner without incident maybe they could get past this.

Aoi arrived early the next night for dinner only to find out that Uruha had obviously had the same idea. He almost turned around and left as he saw the taller guitarist. Instead he took a deep breathe and willed himself to keep going. It was only a few flights of stairs until they reached Kai and Reita's apartment. "Hey Aoi," Uruha said as they reached the stairwell. "Hey."  
"Ano, why don't I go up first? That way you can see," he offered.  
"Sure, I guess."  
"So, you doing alright?" he asked as he started up the steps.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Please tell me I didn't permanently injure you or anything."  
"Pysically, yeah I'll be alright," he admitted grudgingly.  
"Good. Dammit, Aoi," he stopped and turned around at the landing. "Look, I can't take back what I did. We both know that. It's just I can't tell you how sorry I am. I can't even remember it and it's not right that you're never going to be able to forget it."  
"I really don't want to talk about this. Can we just go and get this over with?"  
"Yeah, sure." They finished walking up to the apartment in silence.  
Kai opened the door and gave them a curious look when he saw them together. "We got here at the same time. Don't worry, I kept my hands to myself the entire time," Uruha offered holding up his hands.  
"You alright then Aoi?" Kai asked for confirmation.  
"I'm fine. We just talked Kai."  
"Then come on in guys. Dinner is just about ready."  
Uruha joined the bassist on the couch and they talked about video games. Aoi followed Kai into the kitchen and offered to help set the table. Before long Ruki arrived they sat down to eat. During the meal it was Ruki who managed to keep conversation moving. He was the only one there that didn't know about what happened between the two guitarists. When they had finished eating Uruha was the first one to leave saying he had something to take care of. Ruki left shortly afterwards and Kai cornered the remaining guitarist. He wanted to make sure that nothing had happened before he arrived. It took several minutes on the guitarists part to satisfy the band leader fully. Aoi arrived home feeling good about how the evening had gone. It had been difficult to face the other guitarist at first but as long as the rest of the band was around they should be alright. Then he got to his front door and saw that Uruha was waiting for him.  
"Why are you here?" he demanded. "Honestly? I'm not really sure."  
"So are you going to start stalking me now?"  
"No. I really don't need another visit from leader-sama. Just one thing I guess, then I swear I'll go," he said stepping closer to the raven.  
"What?" he asked nervously.  
"Relax. I'm stone cold sober. Just this one thing," he repeated as he leaned in and placed their lips together. He kept the kiss light, nothing touching but their lips. His mouth slid slowly across the others, pressing gentle kisses over the full, pouty lips. When the elder sighed into the kiss he took the chance and deepened the kiss. His tongue darted into the ravens mouth and swept over teeth and tongue in a sweet invasion. He broke the searing kiss only when he felt the intense need for oxygen. As he sucked in deep breathes he dropped feather light kisses against Aoi's still parted lips. Finally he stepped back and smiled at the shorter guitarist. He stuck his hands in his pockets to better resist hauling the other into his arms and kissing him again. He turned on his heel and started walking away, still smiling.  
"Hey," Aoi called after him, slightly breathless. "Wasn't there something you wanted?"  
"Yeah. That was it. To remember kissing you," and he was out of sight. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dueling Guitarists UruhaXAoi Part 5

Three days later Aoi was still confused by Uruha's last visit that had ended with a kiss. A completely sober Uruha had kissed him and it hadn't been some fanservice kiss on the cheek either. He had asked the other guitarist why he had stopped by and his parting words kept replaying themselves in Aoi's head.'That was it. To remember kissing you.' What the hell was he supposed to make of that? The only person he could even think of talking to was Reita. But he wasn't sure that the bassist would be able to keep that a secret from Kai. If Kai found out that Uruha had come over to see him and had kissed him he didn't know what the drummer would do. He shuddered as he remembered Uru's busted lip and black eye, and who know what other unseen bruises, after Kai had 'talked' to him. Well, he had deserved those.  
Aoi blew out a frustrated breathe and flung himself onto the couch. He pulled Ren, yes he named the stupid cat Uruha had given him, out from under his head and looked into its bright green eyes. Those eyes mocked him, calling him an idiot for thinking a stuffed toy would have any answers for him. He thought about throwing the cat across the room again. If he did that he knew he only end up going after in a few minutes anyhow. How pathetic was he?  
He needed to get out for a while. Go somewhere, anywhere really, and do something. Maybe he should give Ruki a call and see what he was up to. They could catch a movie or go shopping or whatever the hell the vocalist wanted as long as it got him out of the apartment. He pulled his phone out and scrolled through his contacts. "Moshi moshi."  
"Hey Ruki. What's up?"  
"I'm a little busy right now. Can I get back with you later?"  
"Uh, sure."  
The line went dead as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Unfortunately for Aoi he had still heard the unmistakable sounds of sex from the other end. He scrolled through his contacts again and tried Reita. He should be able to keep quiet about the kiss for the length of a movie.  
"Moshi moshi," Kai answered on the first ring.  
"Hay Kai. Did I dial the wrong number? I meant to call Reita."  
"You did. I just beat him to the phone. You alright? Uruha's not harassing you or anything?"  
"I'm fine. Just going a little stir crazy. So can I talk to Reita? See if he wants to catch a movie or something?"  
"Hehe. Sorry about that. He's not going to be up to sitting through a movie today."  
"Dammit Kai. You didn't have to say it like that," he heard the bassists muffled voice, followed by a low moan. "Not you guys too! Tell Rei I'll call him another time."  
What the hell? Was everybody he knew having sex today? He tried a few other friends but they either had plans already or didn't even answer, probably because they were having sex like everybody else. It looked like he was going to have to fly solo if he wanted to do anything today. He looked at the stuffed cat and shook his head. He had almost considered taking it out with him just so he wasn't completely alone. Yup, he was offically pathetic now.  
He checked his pockets to make sure he had everything and grabbed a light jacket on his way out the door. The weather was finally getting cooler during the days and the leaves were changing colors. A walk in the park to enjoy the change of seasons sounded like just the thing to cheer him up. The crisp air carried the scent of wood fires as people lit up their fireplaces against the oncoming cooler nights. All the brightly colored leaves painted the park as they fell to the ground. In another month month the trees would be bare and if they were lucky there would be snow. Breathing the smokey scent of the fall air deeply into his lungs he felt himself relax a little more. Coming here had been a good idea, better than sitting in some dark theathre with the stale popcorn smell and sticky floors. Inhaling deeply again he caught a hint of something familiar that had nothing to do with fall. He turned around slowly and sure enough, coming towards him, was Uruha. "Hey kitty," he greeted.  
"Hey Uruha. What are you doing here?"  
"Admiring the scenery," he said giving Aoi a once over. "How about you?"  
"Just getting some fresh air," he said with a nervous gulp.  
"Relax. I don't bite you know."  
"Yeah, sure," he said absently rubbing his shoulder.  
"Huh?" he watched Aoi's hand and saw the pain flash through his eyes. He reached up and pulled the collar of the shirt away. Looking at the pale yellow bruising that surrounded the obvious teeth marks he swore at himself. "Damn kitty. I can't believe I did that to you."  
"Just leave it."  
"Aww kitty. I'm sorry," he said as he pulled the raven into his arms. At first he stood there stiffly but as Uruha stroked his hands down the elders back he gradually relaxed. Then the tears began to fall and all he could do was hold on tighter. Finally the sobs quieted then ended and he lifted the others face. He lowered his head and kissed the tears away before capturing his lips. He tried to keep the kiss light and simple but when he felt the others lips part his resolve crumbled. His tongue found its way into the moist heat and tasted the saltiness left behind by the tears. He brought his hands up to tangle in the others soft, dark hair as he laid claim to his mouth. Lack of oxygen was the only thing that could have made him end the kiss and eventually it did. Their foreheads rested against each other as they both struggled to force the cool air into their burning lungs. Uruha dropped a final kiss against the ravens bruised lips and turned to walk away. "You're leaving?" Aoi asked slightly dumbfounded.  
"Yeah. I think it's best if I go now."  
"Just like that? You weren't even going to bother saying anything?"  
"Hmm." He turned around and smiled. "See you later kitty."  
"Are you trying to make me crazy?"  
"I'm trying to walk away before I lose what little self control I've been clinging to." He looked directly into the others eyes, letting him see the intensity of his desire. "I'm trying to do the decent thing here. I'm trying to not drag you back to your place and strip you slowly, while I taste every inch of you. I'm trying not to picture you under me, screaming my name as I make you cum so hard you feel the world shatter around you. That's what I'm trying to do."  
Aoi stared at the taller man as he spoke with each word he felt his body tremble. His breath came in short almost jerky rasps and his heart was racing out of control. He decided to through caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around the younger mans neck. He moved his mouth to the others ear and whispered into it. "What if I want you to do all those things to me?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Dueling Guitarists UruhaXAoi Part 6

Uruha closed his eyes and groaned. He was trying to do the right thing here and Aoi had to say that to him. He crushed his mouth to the ravens and kissed for all he was worth. Slowly he walked the two of over to the nearest tree and pressed the shorter man into it. As his hips rocked forward, grinding his bulge against the other he heard a frantic yelp. He broke the searing kiss and took a step back.  
"As good as that sounds right now, and trust me it sounds real damn tempting, this isn't the time," he said, dropping his hands to his sides. "See you round kitty."  
This time Aoi didn't try to stop him from leaving. He didn't know whether to be embarrassed about getting turned down or grateful that Uru had recognized his panic and stopped. Great. Now he was even more confused than before. Gathering his scattered wits he left the park and headed home. Once inside he kicked his boots off and threw his jacket across the back of a chair. He headed into the kitchen in search of something to eat for an early dinner. As the food cooked he rummaged around the the cupboards looking for a snack and found a forgotten bottle of sake. Alcohol wasn't what he had in mind but now that he had it in his hand it sounded like a good idea. He warmed the sake up and had some while his dinner cooked. Then he had a little more as he ate. He had the rest of the bottle as he sat on the couch glaring at Ren. The stupid cat was glaring at him and it was starting to piss him off. Fucking thing was as contrary as Uruha. One minute he was all hot and ready to go and the next he was playing it cool. Uruha, not Ren, he mentally corrected himself. Ren was usually pretty good company but for whatever reason he kept giving Aoi the stink eye. Stupid fucking plushie. He picked up the cat and held it at eye level, glaring back at it. When the toy winked at him he threw it across the room and cursed. Now he was going to have to find it because he couldn't stay mad at the little bastard. Stupid fucking Uruha calling him a stupid fucking kitty and giving him that stupid fucking plushie. Ren! He ran over to pick up the stuffed cat and clutched it to him as he apologized for chucking it in the first place. Why had he thrown the stupid fucking cat in the first place? It wasn't Ren's fault that Uruha was being a stupid fucking idiot and couldn't make up his mind. Uruha would have sake and since Aoi's was now gone maybe he should go raid his friends supply. That decided, he tucked the cat under his arm and grabbed his jacket. Halfway down the sidewalk he realized he had forgotten his boots and had to turn around. After getting his boots and then going back to make sure he locked the door he was on his way to the other guitarists apartment. Once there he knocked on the door and hoped that the stupid fucking idiot was home. Maybe he should have called first he thought as he knocked again. Finally the door opened and he laughed at the look of surprised on the other mans face. "Hey Uru," he snickered as he brushed past him. "Ren and I came over for sake. I thought the bottle was full but then it was empty and I knew you'd have some so here we are."  
"Aoi, I don't think you need any more sake. And who the hell is Ren?" "This is Ren," he said as he shoved the plushie into the taller mans face. "Uruha, Ren. Ren, Uruha. There, now that we're all friends where's the sake?"  
"No more sake for you. You need to go home and go to bed."  
"Oh sure. Now you want to get me into bed again. You can't make up your mind can you? Which is it Uru-chan?" he asked as he launched himself at the surprised Uruha. Uruha barely had a chance to catch the drunken raven to keep him from falling before he found himself being kissed soundly. As much as he liked the enthusiasm the older man was kissing him with he knew it was really the alcohol behind it. He tried to pry the other man off him but he kept wiggling and grinding into Uruha. "Come on Aoi. Let go already. You're seriously drunk," he managed to get out a few words in between quick heated kisses. "I don't wanna," the raven purred. He heard a cough behind him and turned to see Kai and Reita. "Kai! Uruha's being mean again!"  
"Oh he is?" Kai asked menacingly.  
"How I am being mean?" Uruha asked incredulously.  
"First he wants me to have sex with him. Then he doesn't want to anymore. Now he won't share his sake," Aoi said beginning to sulk.  
"I never said I didn't want to have sex with you. Just that, well now isn't really the time to talk about that. And you've already had more than enough alcohol for the night. You're cut off kitty,"Uruha tried desperately to reason with the drunk.  
"See! He's being mean! Tell 'em Ren," Aoi shouted holding the cat out in front of him.  
"Why are you carrying around a stuffed animal?" Reita asked curiously.  
"I have to carry him around. He can't walk by himself you know," Aoi answered sincerely.  
"Man you are trashed," Reita said as he fought to hold in his laughter.  
"Alright Aoi. Let's get you home and tucked into your own bed so you can sleep this off," Kai said wearily.  
"Kai-chan wants to get me into bed now too?" Aoi gasped trying to hide behind Uruha.  
"Not like that you idiot. Besides my bed isn't big enough for three and Reita's much cuter than you," Kai told him as he tried to pull him out from behind the bewildered Uruha.  
"Save me Ren!" Aoi cried as he started hitting Kai in the head with the plushie.  
Reita couldn't hold it in any longer and doubled over laughing. The whole thing was absolutely ridiculous. "You're not helping," Kai told him sternly.  
"I'm sorry but can you blame me?" Reita asked as he tried to stifle his mirth.  
"You know, I never did get around to taking the restraints off the bed."  
"Way too much information, Kai," Uruha said looking slightly horrified.  
"Maybe you should have brought the handcuffs. They might have come in handy against Aoi," Reita said with another wave of laughter. "Reita, sit your ass down and shut up," Kai said in a tone that left no room for argument. The blonde stopped laughing and sat down where he was. "That's more like it. Aoi, come on. Let's get you home."  
"No. I don't wanna go home. Uru hasn't given me any sake yet," he said as he started to pout again. "And he's not going to. You're already drunk and don't need any more," he reiterated. Using the same tone as he had on Reita a moment before he tried again. "Now let's go."  
"Aww. Reita, Kai's being mean now too," whined Aoi.  
Reita only shook his head.  
"Uru-kun tell Kai to stop being mean."  
"Aoi, give it up and go home already," Uruha tried.  
"Not until you give me a drink."  
"Fine. One drink then you go home and sleep it off."  
"One drink," he replied as he bagan to clap.  
"That's it and I don't care how much you complain afterwards."  
Uruha looked to Kai for approval and when he recieved a nod he went to the kitchen and poured a half of a shot of sake. He brought it out to where the raven had been only a minute earlier. One eyebrow raised inquiringly at the drummer when he saw that Aoi was no longer beside the others gathered by the door. Kai pointed towards the living room and he went in search of the wayward drunk. He started to laugh when he saw the other guitarist laying on his stomach, passed out on the couch, stuffed kitty tucked up under his chin. Kai and Reita came to see what the taller man was laughing about. Soon all three of them were laughing hysterically. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dueling Guitarists UruhaXAoi Part 7

Uruha woke in the middle of the night to find Aoi curled against his back, snoring lightly. If he wasn't mistaken, the cat was in his bed too. Good thing he had resisted the urge to get a real cat instead of just a stuffed toy. He moved closer to the edge of the bed trying to dislodge both Aoi and the plushie, Ren. It was hard to believe that Aoi gone so far as to actually name his present. As soon as he was comfortable and about to go back to sleep the other guitarist shifted until he was up against Uruha again. Great, now the cat was shoved up his ass and Aoi had flung an arm and leg over him. If Ren was down there than that meant the thing pressing into his back was... Aoi? And by the feel of it a naked Aoi. No sooner had he realized that than Aoi started moving against him. "Aoi, get on your own side of the bed," he said as he tried to push the leg off him.  
"Ow. What the hell?" the raven asked rubbing his knee.  
"Move over before you push me off the bed."  
"Yeah, yeah. Did you know that your stairs are really dark? And really hard?" he asked as he slid towards the far side of the bed.  
"Forgot about the light switches huh?"  
"Yes," he said sulkily.  
"How many times did you fall on them dumbass?"  
"Dunno. How many stairs are there?"  
"You should've just stayed on the couch."  
"Ruki couldn't even sleep on that tiny ass excuse for a couch. I think my knees are bruised if not broken. Your stairs are evil."  
"You never have a problem with them when you're sober. Maybe you shouldn't have had so much sake."  
"You're a fine one to talk about how much sake a person should have."  
"Guilty. Now shut up and let me go back to sleep."  
"You're the one that woke me up."  
"Well I wouldn't have had to if you weren't rubbing on me and shoving your cat into my ass."  
"Ren! You poor thing," he said as he dived under the blanket.  
Uruha could only stare at the bare ass that was now sticking out of the blanket. The raven had no idea how close he was to getting what he had asked for in the park earlier at that very moment. When the others hand brushed against his groin as while searching for the blasted cat he had to stifle a groan. The second time he felt the hand against him he couldn't stop the groan from escaping. To his complete surprise the hand in question began stroking the length of his growing erection. When he felt the tug on his boxers he lifted his hips, allowing them to be removed. Unfortunately removing them meant that Aoi's ass disappeared under the blanket with the rest of him. His disappointment at the loss was brief as the raven was between his thighs stroking his cock and cupping his sac moments later. Uruha didn't even try holding back the groans caused by having those slender, calloused hands on him so intimately. He clutched the blanket tightly in his fists when he felt the first tentative swipe of the others tongue across the sensative member. After several licks from base to tip the raven wrapped his lips around the cock, circling the head with his tongue. Uruha fought to control his body from rocking up into the wet heat surrounding him. He lay as still as he could while the elder began to move his mouth up and down on his cock.  
Shivers began spreading through his body as his kitty purred while sucking him. The purring caused a vibration that spread from his cock throughout his entire body. As the purring continued and grew louder he lost the battle against his body and his hips began pumping as pleasure began coiling inside him. He gasped out that he was about to cum and the mouth engulfing him moved faster. With a harsh cry he empited himself down the others throat.  
As he lay trembling he felt the raven begin licking and kissing his way up and out of the blanket. The dark head appeared and moved along his chest, up his neck and finally those wandering lips settled on his. Uruha tasted himself and the sake mixing with the flavor that was unique to his kitty. Damned if that wasn't a heady mixture. He rolled the raven onto his back and one hand wound into the dark hair as the other began exploring the slender body now under him. He found a nipple and rubbed and pinched as the elder mewled into his hungry mouth. The other nipple recieved the same treatment before his hand moved lower, tracing the flat stomach.  
His hand moved lower still and he feathered his fingers over the ravens erection. He stroked it slowly, rubbing his thumb over the slit and spreading the precum across the flared head. The elder moaned and began moving his hips in time to the strokes. Uruha's lips moved from the others mouth and trailed down his neck as his pumped faster. As he flicked his tongue against one of the small, hardened nipples and the raven cried out incoherantly. With a grin his scraped his teeth gently over the nub before sucking it. He felt the man under him tense a moment before his release hit. He lifted his head and looked down into the flushed face and lust glazed eyes. When he circled the others entrance with a long finger his eyes rolled back and he let out a ragged moan. His cum slicked finger pushed into the tight hole causing the raven to shudder in pleasure as he moaned again. "Kitty," he called softly.  
"Nnn."  
"Look at me kitty," he said as he brushed a kiss on the other's forehead.  
"Nnn."  
"Open your eyes." His finger found the elders sweet spot causing his hips to buck and his eyes to snap open. "That's right kitty. Are you sure? It's not too late to stop."  
"Oh gods, don't stop," he choked out harshly.  
"Hold that thought," he said as he withdrew his finger and left the bed.  
"Eh? I just... But you..." he stammered until he saw Uruha returning to the bed, bottle of lube in his hand. "Hehe, oh."  
"Yeah, oh. The only screaming you're going to be doing is my name remember."  
He popped the lid of the tube covered his cock in the slippery stuff before his hand returned to the ravens ass. His slid a finger back in the puckered entrance and moved it in and out while watching the others face. When his moved a second finger in the ravens eyes fluttered closed and he began to make those small mewling sounds that made Uruha so hard. A third finger joined the first two and he twisted and scissored them stretching the other out as carefully as he could.  
When the ravens inner walls began to clench around his fingers as he moaned deeply Uruha knew he was ready. He removed his fingers with a wet pop and positioned his cock at the waiting hole. He pressed forward slowly, watching the others face intently. He retreated only to push further in several times until he was buried to the hilt. His cock twitched as he paused to enjoy the tight heat surrounding him. He began thrusting in and out slowly listening to the ravens breath hitch every time he was filled. He moved faster and the elder mewled under him causing his cock to twitch repeatedly. As he groaned in pleasure the head of his cock came into contact with the other sweet spot and the mewling turned into loud purring. Those damned purrs went straight to his head and his thrusts became faster and harder. The ravens back arced off the bed as those thrusts continued to strike his prostate with mind numbing accuracy. Uruha shifted until he could place the others legs over his shoulders as he knelt on the bed. As his cock pistoned into the elders body almost brutally he began to gasp.  
"Oh... Oh ga... Ohhhhhh.. Ye... Nnn..."  
"What was that kitty?" he asked as he felt the muscles begin clamping around his cock. "Ohhhhh gooooodsssssss," he screamed out as he came so hard he felt like he was flying apart.  
Uruha groaned as he climaxed deep inside the other. He collapsed on top of the raven and chuckled knowingly.  
"Well that wasn't exactly my name kitty, but I guess it'll do for now." 


End file.
